Valentine's Day
by Chrissy G
Summary: Edward plans a very big surprise for Bella on Valentine's Day. Little does he know, Bella has a big surprise planned for him as well. Great minds think alike! Rated for later romance. WARNING! May contain spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first Twilight fan fic. I hope you like it. I don't any of the characters. Miss Stephenie Meyer has that pleasure.**

**P.S. An interveiw in GQ magazine said that Robert Pattinson reads Twilight fan fics :)**

Chapter One

Edward walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Carlisle's study. He knocked on the door.

"The door's open," Carlisle said.

Edward opened the door and poked his head in. "You wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

"Yes," Carlisle replied. "Come in and sit down."

Edward came in, shutting the door behind him. He then took a seat across the desk from Carlisle. "Have you considered my request?" he asked.

"I have. I've also discussed this with the others. I didn't tell them everything, but they managed to figure it all out on their own."

Edward sighed. "Great."

"Edward, are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes. I genuinely _want_ to do this. For myself. I need the assurance that I am capable of doing it."

Carlisle nodded. "Well then, you'll be happy to know that the house will be all yours tomorrow night."

Edward smiled. "Thank you."

"But, I want you to be responsible and make all necessary preparations."

Edward nodded. "I will." He stood and left the study.

He went downstairs to the living room. He found Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice sitting around the coffee table, playing cards.

"I told you so," Alice sing-songed, her eyes still focused on her cards.

"I never doubted you," Edward said and he sat down next to her.

Rosalie threw her cards down on the table and stood. She started to walk out of the room, with everyone watching her. Suddenly, she stopped and quickly turned around.

"Get out of my head!" she yelled at Edward.

Edward was instantly on his feet. "I'm just trying to figure out why you're so angry."

"Because the rest of us outnumbered her," Alice explained.

"And not one of you is the least bit concerned that this could end disastrously?" Rosalie asked. "Not just for Edward and Bella, but for all of us."

"And it didn't cross _your_ mind that I might have thought about all of that?" Edward asked.

Rosalie crossed the room and stood in front of Edward, looking him straight in the eyes. "I'm only going to say this once. If you do go through with this, you had better make damn sure you are well prepared."

Alice put her cards down and came to stand by Edward. "Rose, he already knows what he needs to do."

"Fine," Rosalie said. She turned around and left the room.

"Rosalie!" Emmett called after her.

"Let her go," Jasper said. "She'll calm down in a little while."

"In the meantime," Alice said. "I think we need to take Edward shopping."

"No." Emmett put his cards down and came over to them. "We need to take Edward hunting."

"We need to do both," Edward corrected them. "Shopping now, hunting tomorrow morning."

"Shopping now?" Alice asked. "But aren't you picking Bella up from work later?"

Edward glanced at the clock on the wall. "We've got two hours. We'd better hurry."

"Excuse me," Jasper said. "Does this mean that we're done playing cards?"

"Yeah," Emmett said. "You win."

Jasper looked at his cards and shrugged. Then he started picking up the coins they had been betting with. Edward and Alice looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked, missing out on their private joke.

"You _really_ shouldn't have done that," Alice said.

"You had two pair," Edward said. "And you just let Jasper win with an ace, three, seven, ten, queen."

Emmett swore. Jasper, Alice and Edward just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own the characters.**

Chapter Two

Bella leaned on the counter, clicking her pen and staring aimlessly at the clock on the wall. Her shift would be over in fifteen minutes. It had been a slow day and it made the time go by painstakingly slow.

"Hey, Bella."

She turned and saw Mike walking towards her. She straightened up. "Hey, Mike. What's up?"

"I'm gonna close up early."

"Can we do that?"

"Bella, we've been slow all day long. I highly doubt we're gonna have a mad rush right now."

"You have the rain to blame for that."

"You can say that again." Mike hopped up to sit on the countertop beside her.

"Hey, I was just wondering. I, uh…I need your opinion on something."

"OK."

"Do you think Jessica would rather get flowers or candy?"

Bella looked at him curiously. "Why do you ask?"

Mike smiled. "Don't you know what tomorrow is?"

She thought for a second and then it hit her. Tomorrow was February fourteenth. "Valentine's day," she said.

"Yup yup," Mike said. "So, what do you think? Flowers or candy?"

"Hmm. I think for Jess, you might want to go with a stuffed animal."

"Oh, OK. Thanks."

"No problem."

"So," he said. "You and Cullen have any plans for tomorrow?"

Bella shrugged. "I'm not sure. Edward hasn't said anything about it."

"Well, I'm sure he's got something up his sleeve."

Bella turned to him. "What makes you say that?"

Mike shrugged. "He just seems like the type."

"And what type is that exactly?"

"The gentlemanly type. Holding doors open, paying for dates, those kinds of things."

Bella thought about it for a moment. She decided that Edward was quite a gentleman. He was proof that chivalry wasn't dead. Just undead.

"Speak of the devil," Mike said.

Bella turned to look out the window. Sure enough, Edward's silver Volvo was sitting outside.

"You go ahead," Mike said. "I'll close up."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I can handle it."

"Thanks, Mike." Bella proceeded to remove her work vest.

"No problem." Mike hopped down from the counter. "See ya later."

Bella swapped her work vest for her jacket. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Edward was waiting for her at the door, holding an umbrella.

"Thanks," Bella said.

Edward smiled. "No problem at all."

"I would ask how you knew I was getting out early, but I already know the answer."

"Alice's powers really do come in handy, don't they?"

They huddled together under the umbrella and walked to the car. Edward held it over Bella as she got into the car. Once they were both situated in the car, they shared a sweet kiss.

"Miss me?" Edward asked when the kiss parted.

Bella smiled. "I'm always happy to see you."

"I know."

Edward backed out of the parking spot and headed for Bella's house. He drove slower than he usually did because of the rain. They were both quite.

"So," Bella said at last. "What have you been up to today?"

Edward cracked a smile. He glanced over at her. "I can't tell you."

Bella frowned. She and Edward didn't keep secrets from each other. "Why not?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh. And would this surprise have anything to do with it being Valentine's Day tomorrow?"

Edward shrugged. "Perhaps."

He was still smiling. Bella knew then that he was definitely planning something special for tomorrow. Score one for Mike.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway when they pulled up to the house. It was good for Edward. He wouldn't have to sneak in through Bella's window. He'd just have to sneak out later.

Charlie was still a bit protective of Bella, and wary of Edward. He had set down rules for Edward's visits. Edward was not permitted to be in the house without Charlie being there, and if Edward did come over, Charlie made sure that he left at a decent hour.

Although Charlie had set these rules, Bella just knew that they were meant to be broken. Edward still came over when Charlie wasn't home. He still snuck through Bella's window at night, and often stayed with her until morning.

They got out of the car and went inside. Bella removed her jacket and her shoes in the hallway. As she did, the phone rang. Edward followed her into the kitchen and she picked up the phone.

"Swan residence," she said.

"Bella, it's me," was the reply.

"Hey, dad." Bella turned to look at Edward. She put her finger to her lips, motioning him to be silent. Edward nodded.

"Did you just get home?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, just now."

"OK. Well, listen. I've got a lot of paperwork to finish up here. I probably won't be home until later tonight. Are you going to be OK by yourself?"

"I can handle it."

"Bella, you know the rules, OK?"

"Yes, dad. I know the rules."

"Alright. Be good."

"I will."

Then Bella hung up the phone. She turned to see that Edward was grinning at her.

"What?" she asked.

He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are a bad, bad girl, Bella Swan."

Bella grinned back at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You like it. You know you do."

"Yes, I do."

Then Edward leaned in and kissed her. As the kiss went on, it got deeper and more passionate. Bella slowly slid her hands up the back of Edward's shirt. Edward pulled away, grabbing Bella's hands.

"Bella," he said in a warning tone.

Bella pulled her hands out of his grip. She gave an exasperated sigh and walked into the living room. She plopped down on the couch and put her head in her hands. Edward came in a moment later and kneeled down in front of her.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Bella shook her head. "Listen, I'm sorry, but things were moving a little too fast just then."

Bella looked up at him. "Why does it have to be so complicated?"

"Bella, our whole relationship is complicated."

"Exactly." Bella stood and started pacing the room as she talked. "Every little thing that happens between us has to be carefully thought through and planned out. It's so frustrating. These things should just...happen."

"And they will. You just have to be patient."

Bella stopped pacing and turned to him. "I am sexually frustrated. I have very little patience right now."

Edward chuckled. He stood and walked over to Bella. "Well, I've heard that you have a 'toy' in your underwear drawer that relieves sexual frustration."

Bella's eyes widened. "Who told you about that?"

Edward grinned. "No one. You just did that on your own."

Bella's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of pink. "Oh, I am so embarrassed right now."

"Don't be."

"Why? Do you also relieve your own sexual frustrations?"  
"Bella, I am a hundred and eight-year old vampire in the body of a seventeen-year old boy. What do you think?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Nope, still don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Four

Bella awoke the next morning to find that Edward was not beside her. It was a bit disappointing. In his place, there was a note. Bella picked it up and read it over.

_**Bella,**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day! I am still working on your surprise. I will pick you up at six o'clock for our date. Have a good day and remember that I love you always.**_

_**-Edward**_

Bella smiled as she read the note. Just then, her cell phone started to ring. She reached over to her nightstand and picked up the phone. She checked the ID before flipping it open.

"Hey, mom."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bella!"

"Thanks. You, too."

"So, what are you and Edward doing today?"

"I'm not sure. Edward's planning something, but he won't tell me what it is."

"Ooh, a surprise!"

"Yeah. I haven't gotten anything for him yet. I'm thinking about asking Alice to come shopping with me."

"Well, while you're out, you might want to consider stopping by the drugstore."

"For what?" Renée didn't answer, but Bella figured it out on her own, and she was mortified. "Oh, mom, please!"

"What? Today is supposed to be about love and romance and all of the good stuff. It's better to have them and not need them than to need them and not have them."

"OK, we are _not_ having this conversation right now."

"Just promise me that if you do, you'll be safe, OK?"

"Fine. That I can do."

"Alright, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks for calling, mom."

"I miss you, honey."

"I miss you, too."

Then Bella flipped her phone closed. She sat on her bed for a good while as she thought about what she wanted to get Edward for Valentine's Day. He had given her presents in the past, and Bella finally had an opportunity to give him something.

Renée's words were still going through her head. It _was_ a day for love, romance and all the other good stuff. Bella finally had an idea, but wasn't so sure about it. She decided she needed to ask…

Bella flinched when her cell phone rang again. She checked the ID and wasn't surprised the least little bit by who it was.

"Hey, Alice."

"The answer is yes."

Bella blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yes." Then Alice giggled.

"Oh, OK. Good to know."

"So, you want to go to Port Angeles then?"

"Yeah. There's this little shop I want to go to. I know they'd have exactly what I need."

"I know the one."

"Yeah, the only thing is, I don't know if Charlie would let me go."

"You let me handle that. Go get yourself ready and I'll be there in half an hour."

"OK. I'll see you then."

*

Bella had just finished dressing when she heard the knock at the front door. She finished with getting herself ready and then she headed down the stairs. She stopped halfway down and saw that Alice was still talking to her dad. Bella knew that Alice would have to do everything she could to get Charlie's permission to go to Port Angeles. When she looked closer, Bella saw that Alice had come to her last resort.

Alice was dazzling Charlie. She was giving him a whimsical look that would put him in a trance and make him do whatever Alice wanted. Bella had seen Edward do the same thing a couple of different times.

_I love having vampires around_ Bella thought with a smile. She continued down the stairs. Alice broke her dazzling gaze away from Charlie. She looked at Bella and smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Sure am," Bella said. She turned to Charlie. "I won't be too late."

"Have fun," Charlie said. "And be safe."

The two girls headed outside and got into Alice's car. Then Alice started the drive out to Port Angeles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you get a laugh out of this one. I still don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Five

A drive out to Port Angeles usually took about an hour. Alice managed to get there in twenty minutes. Bella wondered if she would ever understand the Cullens' need for speed.

Since Alice already knew what Bella planned to buy, she knew the store to go to and the exact location of the item. After parking the car, Alice led the way to the store. When they went in, Alice made a beeline for Edward's present. She pulled it off the rack and held it up.

"This is the one you want?" she asked Bella.

Bella took it from her and looked it over. "Yeah, that's the one. Definitely." She looked up at Alice. "Do you think he'll like it?"

Alice's eyes slid closed. She stood for a moment in complete silence. A few seconds passed. Then, Alice giggled and opened her eyes. "He'll love it. He's going to go crazy for it." Bella giggled. "Do you want to look around?"

"Yeah. Maybe I should get a gift bag."

Alice and Bella wandered around the store. They finally came to the rack of gift bags. Bella chose one and got an approval from Alice. They continued to wander the store, looking everything over. Suddenly, one item caught Bella's eye. She called Alice over.

"What do you think about that?" Bella asked as she pointed to a box on the shelf.

Alice looked at it and thought it over for a moment. Then she nodded. "Get it."

That was all that Bella needed. She grabbed the box. They headed for the register. As the cashier was ringing the items, Bella noticed a plastic jar sitting on the counter. She was about to reach her hand into the jar, but Alice grabbed her wrist.

"Edward already has some of those," she said.

"He does?" Bella asked.

"Emmett gives him some every year. Just in case."

"Oh, OK."

Bella paid for her items. Then the two girls left the store.

"Where to now?" Alice asked. Bella's stomach gave the answer to that question. It rumbled, loud enough for the both of them to hear. "Oh, right. You need to eat. Well, there's a restaurant down this way."

"As long as their still serving pancakes," Bella said.

"It's still early, Bella."

"Oh, yeah. C'mon, let's go."

They started down the street toward the restaurant.

"Make sure that Charlie doesn't see that," Alice said, motioning to the bag in Bella's hand.

"I'll be careful," Bella said. "You promise you won't tell Edward about my gift?"

"My lips are sealed."

"But he could still find out."

"Yes, but all it takes is prevention. The moment he tries to read my mind is when I switch to thinking about something else. Something completely unrelated."

"Like what?"

Alice smiled. "There's this song. It used to be on this children's show back in the early nineteen-nineties. Edward hates it with a passion."

Bella giggled. "Sounds good to me."

*

Alice had Bella back in Forks by mid-afternoon. She dropped her off and then headed back home. She walked into the house and went straight up to Edward's bedroom. There she found Edward and Emmett working on Bella's surprise. They both looked up at her as she came into the room.

"You're back early," Emmett said.

"As are you," Alice said. She looked at Edward. "Are you sure you've had enough?"

Edward nodded. "I'm good and full. Did you two have a good time in Port Angeles?"

"We did," Alice replied. "It didn't take too long, considering Bella already had her mind set on what she was getting you."

Just as Emmett was about to ask, Edward picked up the screwdriver and handed it to him. Emmett took it and continued working.

"So," Edward said. "Could I have a hint at what she got for me?"

"Absolutely not," Alice answered. "You'll find out tonight."

Edward's eyes narrowed. He tried to get into Alice's mind, but when he did, all he heard was:

_This is the song that never ends_

_Yes, it goes on and on, my friend_

_Some people started singing it, not knowing what is was_

_And they'll continue singing it forever just because…_

"I hate you," Edward said.

Alice smiled. "Now, now. I know that's not true." Edward shot her a dirty look. "Stop that! You don't want Bella to know about your gift, and she doesn't want _you_ to know about hers."

"Alright. That's fair enough."

"And stop poking around in my mind. You're not going to get anything but that silly song."


	6. Chapter 6

**Still don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Six

Edward arrived at Bella's house at exactly six o'clock. He was dressed in a blue button down shirt and a nice pair of jeans. With a bouquet of flowers in his hand, he walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A moment later, Charlie answered the door.

"Hello, Edward," he said.

"Good evening, Chief Swan," Edward said.

"Come on in."

"Thank you."

Edward came into the house and Charlie shut the door behind him. The two of them went into the kitchen. Charlie went to the bottom of the stairs and called up to Bella.

"Bella, Edward's here!"

"Be down in a minute!" Bella called back.

Charlie turned to Edward. "She'll be right down." Edward nodded.

A long silence passed between the two. Neither of them looked at each other. During recent taps into his mind, Edward found that Charlie still resented him. Edward did have to admit that Charlie's feelings were justified. He had caused Bella to run away from home twice, and had also sent her into a deep depression when he left town just days after her eighteenth birthday.

Edward wasn't a bad guy. He wished he could explain it all to Charlie and make him understand. He wouldn't be able to do it without revealing his secret life, and he was already in trouble for letting Bella in on the secrets of the vampire world. If he told Charlie, he'd have to kill him or change him. Neither option was very favorable. So, Edward continued to work on rebuilding Charlie's trust. It was a slow-going process, but Edward knew it wasn't impossible.

Just then, Edward heard footsteps. He looked up and watched Bella come down the stairs. She was dressed in a blue button down shirt and black dress pants. A backpack was slung on her back. She looked at Edward and smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," Edward said, returning her smile. He offered her the bouquet of flowers. "These are for you."

"Thank you." Bella took them from Edward. She looked them over and then smelled them. "They smell so good."

"You can leave those here," Charlie said. He started to search the cupboard. "I'm sure I've got a vase or something we can put them in."

"Oh, OK."

"Yeah, right here." Charlie pulled a glass vase from the cupboard. "Hasn't been used in a while."

He handed the vase to Bella. She took it over to the sink and rinsed the dust off of it. She took a pair of scissors from the utility drawer and cut the bottom from the stems. She arranged the flowers in the vase and put the vase in the center of the kitchen table.

"It looks good," Edward said.

"Thank you," Bella said.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go."

The two of them started for the door.

"Bella," Charlie called to her.

Bella stopped and turned back. Edward continued to the door, knowing that Charlie wanted to talk to Bella alone. Not that it would matter anyway. Edward's vampirism gave him a heightened sense of hearing.

"You make sure Edward keeps his hands to himself," Charlie said. "OK?"

"OK, dad," Bella replied.

She headed for the door. Edward helped her into her coat and then the two of them went out to the car. Bella turned to look at Edward, and saw that he was grinning at her. Bella grinned back.

"You heard him, didn't you?"

"Of course."

"You think we should take his advice?"

"No, I don't."

"Me, neither."

Edward opened Bella's door for her. As she climbed into the car, Edward gave her a light tap on her backside. It made Bella giggle. Edward got into the car and the two of them were off for their Valentine's date.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll say it again. I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Seven

As Edward drove, Bella looked out the window. Suddenly, the scenery became familiar. She turned to Edward.

"We're going to your house?" she asked.

"Yes, we are," he replied.

A few minutes later, Edward pulled the car up in front of his house. He walked around to the other side of the car and opened Bella's door for her. Then the two of them went inside. The lights in the house were dimmed down low. Bella could tell something was a little off.

"Where is everybody?" Bella asked as Edward he took her coat.

"Well, let's see. Rosalie and Emmett went camping in Vancouver, Alice and Jasper went to Las Vegas, and Carlisle and Esmé went to New York City to see a show on Broadway."

"So, it's just us?"

"Yes." Edward took her hand and led her into the dining room. "I hope you've brought an appetite."

Bella blinked. "You cooked?"

Edward smiled. "I did, believe it or not. I have not one, but _two_, surprises for you tonight. This is just the first part." He pulled a chair out for Bella. She sat down. Edward took a lighter from his pocket and lit two tea-light candles sitting on the table. "I'll be right back."

Edward left the room. He returned a few minutes later with a tray of food. He set it all down on the table. There were two plates. One had several small pieces of toasted bread. The other had marshmallows and pieces of fruit. He set a round pot over each of the tea-light candles. One pot had cheese and the other had chocolate. Bella looked at Edward as he took the seat next to her.

"Fondue?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. I don't really know how to cook, so I tried to find something that would be virtually impossible to mess up."

"I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

Bella picked up a piece of bread. She swirled it in the cheese pot and then took a bit out of it. When she did, her eyes widened. She dropped the bread from her hand and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Ow! Hot!" she yelled.

Edward knocked his chair over as he sped out of the room. He returned a second later with a glass of ice water. Bella took it and gulped down half of the glass. She struggled to catch her breath.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Bella replied.

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you that it was hot."

Bella shook her head. "No, that was just me being dumb. I should've known melted cheese would be hot."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

Bella ran her tongue across the roof of her mouth. "I think I singed my tongue."

Edward grinned devilishly at her. "Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?"

Bella grinned back. "I would like that very much."

He leaned in and kissed her. Bella's lips parted, inviting him in. Edward accepted the invitation and slipped his tongue into her mouth. His tongue, like his skin, was icy cold, and it soothed the burn on Bella's tongue. When the kiss parted, Edward looked at Bella and smiled.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," Bella replied.

Edward picked up a strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate. He blew on it to cool it off and then offered it to Bella. She brought his hand up to her mouth and flicked her tongue across the strawberry, licking off some of the chocolate. Edward shifted himself in his chair.

"What?" Bella asked with a smile.

Edward shook his head. "Nothing."

She took the strawberry form his hand. "Liar." She bit into the strawberry.

Edward sighed, but smiled. "OK, that was by far the sexiest thing I have ever seen you do."

Bella giggled.

When she was finished eating, Bella helped Edward clear the table.

"Well," she said. "It just so happens that I also have two surprises for you tonight. I think I'll give one to you right now."

"OK," Edward said.

Bella left the room. She returned a moment later with a brightly wrapped box.

"Open it," she said and she handed the box to Edward.

Edward took the present from her. He tore the paper off and looked at the present. He laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," Edward said. "I just…"

"Look, I know it's not exactly something you'd expect to get on Valentine's Day, but it can be sexy. You just have to know how to do it right."

Edward thought about it for a moment. "I see your point. All right, I'll give it a try."

Bella smiled. "Let's go set it up in the living room. We'll have more space."


	8. Chapter 8

**My longest chapter yet. I still don't own Twilight. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

"Hey, you'd better watch those hands, mister."

Edward laughed. "What?"

"I know what you're trying to do."

"I'm not trying anything."

"Yeah, right. Just spin."

Edward reached over and flicked the spinner. "Right hand red."

As they both slid their hands over to the red dots, Edward fell onto the floor. They both laughed.

"You win again," Edward said.

"Yeah," Bella said. "I guess I do."

She held out her hand to help him up. He took it, but pulled her down onto the floor with him. They laughed again. Edward turned onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow so he could look at Bella.

"This was a good idea," he said.

"Told ya Twister could be sexy," Bella said.

"Yes, you did. This is turning out to be a very interesting night."

"Yeah, but it's not over yet. We have to do a tiebreaker game."

"Couldn't we just leave it at a drawl?"

"No, we can't."

"Well then, I forfeit. You win."

"Hey, you can't do that!"  
Edward cocked an eyebrow at her. "Oh, can't I?"

He started to tickle Bella. She shrieked with laughter, trying to escape Edward's hands.

"Try if you want, miss Bella," Edward said. "You won't be able to get away from me."

"Stop!" Bella yelled through her laughs. "Edward, stop! I'm gonna pee my pants!"

Edward stopped the tickling. Bella's laughter subsided and she wiped the tears away. She looked up at Edward, gazing into his eyes. He looked back into hers.

"Can I tell you something?" Bella asked.

"That you love me?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded. "And you don't need telepathy to tell you that."

Edward smiled. He reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Bella's ear. Then he traced his fingers across her cheek. "I love you, too."

"I know you do."

Bella brought her hand up to cup his face. Her hand slid around to the back of his neck and she pulled him closer. Just as they were about to kiss…

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I still have one more surprise for you."

"Oh, right."

They both got up from the floor. Edward folded up the Twister mat and put everything back into the box.

"You might want to get your bag," Edward said. Bella gave him a confused look. "You still have a surprise for me, don't you?"

"Ah, that's true."

Bella went and picked her bag up from its spot by the door. Then Edward took her hand and led her up the stairs. They stopped in front of Edward's bedroom door.

"I have a serious question to ask you," Edward said.

"You can ask me anything," Bella said.

"What do you want?"

"What? I don't understand."

"If you could have anything, anything at all, what would it be?"

Bella gave him a serious look. "You already know the answer to that."

Edward nodded. "I knew you were going to say that, and you already know that is _not_ going to be happening tonight." Bella sighed and looked down at the floor. "Bella." He put his hand under her chin and brought her gaze up to meet his. "I'm not ready to make you a vampire yet. You know that."

"I do, but I was just hoping."

"Would you take a consolation?"

"That depends on what it is."

"You already know what it is. We were just talking about it yesterday."

Bella's eyes widened. "Oh, my goodness. Edward, are you serious?"

Edward opened his bedroom door. "Do you think I'd go through all this trouble if I wasn't completely serious?"

Bella walked into the room. Everything had been rearranged and there was one big addition to the room. She gasped when she saw it. It was a Queen sized bed, decorated in red satin sheets. She turned to Edward.

"I don't know what to say," she said. "Can I ask _you_ a serious question, though?"

"Of course you can."

"Are you doing this for you or for me?"

Edward came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "This is your present, but it _is_ kind of for me as well. I want this, and I know you do, too."

"I thought you were worried about hurting me."

Edward sighed. "Yes, I'm still a little worried about that, but I look at it this way. How am I ever going to know what I can and can't control if I don't try it?"

"But are you absolutely sure about this?"

Edward nodded. "I am if you are."

Bella smiled. "You know, I think you're ready for my second surprise."

"Couldn't it wait?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I think you'd rather have it now."

"Well, if you insist."

"I do." She took his hands and pulled them away from her. "It'll only take me a minute."

"OK."

Bella gave him a wink and then left the room. Edward heard the bathroom door close. As she was getting the surprise set up, Edward put a few last minute touches on his. He went around the room, lighting several pillar candles. A few minutes past, and then Edward heard the bathroom door creak open.

"Close your eyes," Bella called to him. Edward sat down on the bed and closed his eyes. "No peeking!"

"My eyes are closed, Bella."

He heard her soft footsteps as she walked back into the room.

"OK," she said. "Open them."

Edward opened his eyes. He saw Bella standing in front of him, with his surprise. His mouth fell open.

"Whoa."


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING!!! Do NOT skip ahead! Read this chapter the whole way through!**

Chapter Nine

Edward looked Bella over from head to toe. She twirled around, modeling a slinky black chemise. It had an open front, revealing her stomach and a pair of black panties.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"You look amazing." He stood. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. His fingers traced across the fabric that opened in the front. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?"

Bella grinned. "I'm starting to get the picture."

Edward smiled at her. He leaned in and lightly kissed her on the lips. Bella opened her mouth and he slid his tongue in, massaging her tongue with his. He pulled her even closer, pressing her body against his. Edward wanted her badly, and Bella could tell. She could feel that he was getting harder. Bella wanted him just as bad. She broke away from the kiss.

"Edward," she said almost breathless.

"Yes?"

"I wanna see what's underneath your clothes."

Edward took a half step backwards. "Have at it."

She slowly undid the buttons on his shirt and peeled it off of him. She tossed it onto the floor. She ran her fingers across his bare chest and down his stomach to the top of his jeans.

"Hmm, I wonder," Bella said.

"What?" Edward asked.

She undid the button and unzipped his jeans. She gave a small tug and his jeans fell to the floor. He stepped out of them. Her eyes fixed on his underwear. Or, more like the part of his underwear that was strained against his erection.

"Aha," Bella said. "You're a boxers boy."

"Yeah. They are the most comfortable under garment I have ever worn."

"And…roomy, I see."

"Bella." Edward brought her gaze up to meet his. "My eyes are up here, darling."

Bella giggled. "Sorry."

"You know, you are wearing more clothing than I am."

"Well, why don't you do something about it?"

Edward did. He tugged at the hem of her chemise. Bella raised her arms as he pulled it up over her head and then tossed it onto the floor. She watched as his eyes roamed over the parts of her body that were now exposed. Then he looked up into her eyes.

"You have an beautiful body," he said. Bella laughed nervously. "You do," he insisted.

"No, _you _have a beautiful body. Me, I'm just…"

"Bella, stop talking."

He kissed her again. As he did, he brought his hand up and cupped her breast. Bella's breath caught in her throat, and she let it out in a slow sigh.

"Do you like that?" Edward asked.

"Can't you tell?"

"Well, if you liked that, then you're _really_ going to like this."

Edward lowered his head and placed his lips on her nipple. Bella's fingers wound into his hair and small moans escaped her lips as he continued suckling on her. Then he switched, making sure both of her breasts got some attention.

Suddenly, Bella pushed him away. He looked questioningly at her. Bella's hands went to the waistband of his boxers. She pulled them down and then pushed him to sit down on the bed. He kicked the boxers aside. It wasn't until Bella kneeled down in front of him that he realized what she was going to do.

"Damn, you're big," she said.

Edward squirmed a bit as Bella explored this part of him. A part of him she had never seen before. Her fingers traced the entire length of his penis, and she circled the tip with her index finger. She looked up at him and gave him a playful smile. She took him in her hand and her eyes stayed locked on his as she lowered her head. Like she had done to the strawberry earlier, her tongue flicked across the tip of his hard cock. Edward's eyes closed and he let out a loud groan.

"Bella."

He had said her name so many times before, but when she heard him say it like that, it was music to her ears. Knowing that she was the one that was turning him to a bowl of jelly was encouraging.

Bella then placed her lips to his cock. Her lips parted and she took as much of him into her mouth as she could handle. Edward slid his hand to the back of her neck and Bella could feel that he was pushing her to take more of him. She simply grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away, letting him know that _she _was in control of this. He got the message and left Bella to do her own thing. She sucked on him gently, her tongue swirling and rubbing against him. Edward moaned and groaned at the pleasure Bella was giving to him. It went on for several minutes until Edward finally pushed her away.

"My turn," he said.

In one quick motion, he had switched places with Bella. She was now sitting on the bed and he was kneeling in front of her. Edward hooked his finger on the waistband on Bella's panties. She lifted her hips off of the bed as he slid her panties off and added them to the pile of discarded clothes.

"I want you to touch me," Bella whispered.

"And I want to touch you," Edward whispered back.

He traced his fingers across her slick folds, making mental notes of which spots made her twitch and moan. He lowered his head between her legs, licking and sucking at the sweet spots he had just discovered. Bella had been leaning back, supporting herself with her hands, but the pleasure became so much so that she couldn't hold herself up any longer. She fell back onto the bed, grabbing at the silky sheets. Hearing her moans just made Edward want her even more. Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer. He had to get inside her. He pulled away from her and she whimpered at this loss.

"Do you want the lights on or off?" he asked.

"Off," Bella replied.

Edward went around the room and quickly blew out all of the candles. Bella took that time to reposition herself in the middle of the bed. The room was dark and the only light was that of the moon shining through the window.

"Edward?" she called out in the dark.

"Hang on a second, Bella," he replied.

Bella heard a drawer to her left slide open and then shut. She knew that it was the drawer of the nightstand, and she knew what it was that Edward was taking from the drawer. Bella waited patiently as Edward readied himself. Then the bed creaked slightly as Edward crawled on top of her. She looked up at him, his face illuminated by the moonlight.

"Edward," she said. "I trust you."

"I know you do," he said. "But listen, if I'm hurting you, or you get uncomfortable with this, just tell me to stop, OK?"

"OK," she replied.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Bella gasped as Edward entered her body. He started out slow, using Bella's reactions to determine the speed and force he could use. As his thrusts got faster and deeper, her quiet moans turned into loud moans, which then turned into screams. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her fingernails dug into his back. She kept pace with him, matching every thrust. Their breathing was heavy, and Bella was sure Edward could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Don't stop," Bella managed to get out between breaths. "Almost there."

Her mind was too numb with the extreme pleasure to even form a formal sentence.

"Almost there," Edward managed in reply. "Oh, God. I'm going to…going to…"

He didn't finish his sentence. He gave one final deep, hard thrust into her. They both screamed each other's name and came together. Their bodies went limp and they held each other close as they recovered from the extreme natural high.

When Edward heard Bella's breathing return to normal, he rolled himself over so that he was lying beside her on the bed. They looked at each other, a long silence passing between them. Then Bella smiled at Edward.

"Damn, baby."

Edward chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Same to you."

"Hey, earlier, I couldn't help but notice that you have a huge tub in your bathroom."

"Bathtub/Jacuzzi."

"Ooh, even better."

Edward knew exactly what Bella was getting at when she mentioned this. He smiled at her and sat up.

"OK, come with me."


	10. Chapter 10

**This will be the last chapter. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

Chapter Ten

Edward led Bella into the bathroom. He started the water in the bathtub/Jacuzzi and poured in some bubble bath. When the tub was full, he climbed in and then helped Bella in. They sat soaking in the warm water. Bella sat in front of Edward, leaning back against him.

"This feels so nice," Bella said.

"Yes, it does," Edward said. "It feels even better with you."

Bella smiled. "Hey, could I ask you something?"

"Only if I can ask you something."

"Deal."

"OK, then. Ask me your question."

"Does Emmett really give you a box of condoms every year?"

Edward laughed. "Oh, wow. Uh, yeah, he does. Only, it's not every year. It's every month."

"Oh, my God. Seriously?"

"Ever since you and I started seeing each other."

"He definitely wants us to be together."

"Yes, he does. Who told you about that, anyway?"

"Alice. She stopped me from buying them at the store."

"OK, then. Could I ask you my question now?"

"Fire away."

"Did you really ask Alice if vampires could have sex?"

Bella laughed, her cheeks turning rosy red. "She answered me before I could ask it."

"OK, but why would you think to ask that?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was just curious as to…how it would play out with me being human and you being a vampire."

"And?"

Bella turned to look at Edward. "I'm satisfied with the results."

Edward smiled. "Oh, I have another question for you."

"Shoot."

"How did you convince Charlie to let you stay the night?"

Bella smiled devilishly. "Alice told him that she and I were having a slumber party tonight. She told him that Carlisle and Esmé would be home, and that you and I would be sleeping in separate rooms."

"So, he has no idea that everybody's gone for the night?"

Bella shook her head. "No clue at all."

"Bella, you really are a naughty girl."

"Yes. Yes, I am."

Edward kissed her cheek.

"Any more questions?" Bella asked.

"Just one more," Edward said. "There's something I'm really confused about."

"Oh. You wanna know why my cherry didn't pop."

"I wasn't going to phrase it that way, but yes, that is what I was going to ask you about."

"OK, this is a kind of a gross story. Well, you know I'm really accident prone and all."

"Let me guess. You got yourself into an accident that caused it to… 'pop', if you will."

"Yes. It was before I moved here. My mom was freaking out. She took me to the doctor's office. They just told her that's what happened. There was a time I considered surgery to get it fixed."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Renée wasn't too keen on it, and you had to be eighteen to get it done. I heard that sex hurts like hell your first time, and I wanted to actually enjoy my first time."

"Anything else?"

Bella sighed. "OK, I'll admit it. After we got together, I totally dismissed the idea."

"You were afraid that if I 'popped your cherry', I'd attack you?"

"I would say that's a reasonable fear, wouldn't you?"

"OK, you've got me on that one."

"Thank you."

"Could I say that I am glad that this happened prior to you and I getting intimate?"

"You are?"

Edward nodded. "I am very glad you were able to have an enjoyable experience that you aren't going to regret."

Bella smiled. She turned to him and kissed his cheek.

They stayed in the water until all the bubbles were gone. Edward pulled the plug and helped Bella out of the tub. They dried themselves off and went back to Edward's bedroom. Edward changed into a clean t-shirt and boxers. Bella changed into a blue tank top and pajama pants. Then they climbed into the bed. Bella snuggled up to Edward, resting her head on his chest.

"This has been a good day," Bella said.

"A very good day," Edward agreed.

"So, when can we do this again?"

"Not tonight, Bella. We need time to recover."

"OK. Tomorrow, then?"

"Uh oh," he teased. "Instead of turning you into a vampire, I've turned you into a nymphomaniac."

Bella smacked him. Edward just laughed and pulled Bella closer. "Go to sleep, Bella."

Bella settled herself in her snuggle to Edward. He hummed a lullaby to her. After a few minutes, he heard her even, steady breathing. He looked down at her and sure enough, she was sound asleep. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bella."


End file.
